Cosas Que Nos Cambian
by LadyLannisterStark
Summary: Esta historia nos lleva a aquellos tiempos en los cuales las chicas no se conocian, antes de que todo comenzo. Carrie esta en sus plenos 20s y esta soltera en la cuidad.


Era un día de verano como cualquier otro en las calles de Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme. El calor era tan fuerte que estaba deseando ya tener un buen trabajo para así quedarme en casa y no tener que estar rodeada de todas esas mujeres frívolas. Pero como siempre tenia que ir a trabajar a esa tienda de ropa interior, de ropa interior que tanto me gustaba pero que nunca podría comprar.

Cuando de repente vi un volante que estaba puesto en un poste del cable eléctrico. Sin pensarlo dos veces arranque el papel y lo leí detenidamente.

-"Club 87, Gran Apertura, Mayo 27", estaba escrito en letras bien grandes en un color rojo intenso.

Por pura curiosidad me estaba imaginando si aquel muchacho lindo del restaurante en el que acababa de comer iba a esta allí.

-"No, Carrie! Deja de pensar en el" me decía mi mente entre mas pensaba en su pelo oscuro, y esos ojos miel que lentamente me estaban volviendo loca.

Lo acaba de conocer y ya me estaba imaginando una noche larga de pasión, fumando un cigarrillo después de hacer el amor intensamente.

-"Seria verdad lo que mi madre me decía desde pequeña, que lo único que una mujer quiere es que un hombre la llene completa? Que le cumpla todos sus deseos y caprichos?" pensaba en camino a mi trabajo.

-"Algún día voy a ser capaz de comprarme esta ropa interior" decía Natasha mientras recogía la ropa que algunas mujeres habían dejado en los vestidores.

-"Hoy hay una apertura de un Club en la Calle 87, deberíamos de ir." le dije a Natasha.

- "Que buena idea! Así puedo ponerme el nuevo vestido que compre con mi tarjeta de crédito, es Chanel!" dijo Natasha.

- "Bueno, entonces nos encontramos allá, como de eso de las 11!" le dije mientras salía de la tienda en dirección a mi apartamento.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento, decidí darme un largo baño ya que tenia tres horas para prepararme para ir a salir a la apertura del "Club 87". Me estaba imaginando que tipo de personas iban a estar hay, como seria la música, era la primera vez que yo iba a asistir a un Club de esta magnitud.

-"Tanta ansiedad me esta volviendo loca! Esta noche va a ser inolvidable!" suspiraba mientras me ponía crema humectante en mis piernas que estaban recién depiladas.

Ya tenia escogida la ropa, me acaba de poner mi maquillaje, solo me faltaban mis zapatos. Este era el momento de la verdad, escoger aquellos zapatos que iban a ser mis mejores amigos por toda la noche.

-"Cuales zapatos escojo? Tal Vez los Prada, Si estos son los mejores, son cómodos pero súper clásicos y elegantes a la misma vez, pensaba mientras me los ponía con mucho cuidado. Estos eran los primeros zapatos que compraba con la nueva tarjeta de crédito que había abierto hace un mes.

Mientras mas lo pensaba, mas creía que esta noche iba a ser una noche muy especial. Después de un rato decidí emprender mi camino al Club. Nunca me olvidare de esa noche, aquella noche en la que pensé que nada me iba a pasar, en aquella noche en la cual descubrí que no todo es perfecto y que hay que ir por la vida con mucho cautela.

Cuando llegue al Club no vi a Natasha por ninguna parte cuando de repente mire a ese pelo oscuro que tanto me había gustado, sin dudarlo dos veces ya sabia que ese pelo era de aquel muchacho que me había atendido en aquel restaurante esta mañana.

Decidí ir al bar y ordenar un Cosmopolitan, tal vez eso me va a dar el coraje necesario para hablarle. Cuando llegue al bar descubrí que Natasha ya esta hay, ella estaba hablando con un chico que aparentemente acabada de conocer.

-" Carrie, mira este es Gustavo!" dijo Natasha toda sonriente. Deberías de hablar con alguien en vez de estar aquí plantada bebiendo, eres joven, diviértete! Dijo Natasha mientras le plantaba un apasionado beso a aquel muchacho, que para mi sorpresa le agarro de la mano para sacarla a bailar.

En ese momento decidí tomar valor y caminar hacia aquel muchacho que tanto me había desequilibrado esta mañana. Con todo el valor que tenia me acerque a el, y le di un beso, no se si fue lo que me dijo Natasha, o aquel Cosmopolitan que me había tomado pero nadie en mi vida me había besado como el.

Sus labios rosaban los míos con tanta energía que no era necesario decir alguna palabra, sus dientes me mordían el labio bajo, mientras mas pensaba si esto era la correcto mas me convencía de que nada iba a cambiar esta decisión.

Con cada beso descubrí que quería mas. Quería llevármelo a mi apartamento y quitarle ese abrigo de cuero que tenia. Quería que el me tomara por la cintura y que me hiciera el amor en el piso de la sala, que me llevara hasta donde nadie me había llevado antes.

Cuando la canción termino, nos separamos. El me dijo que su nombre era John, yo le dije que mi nombre era Carrie, le explique que yo usualmente no hago esto pero que si quería que compráramos una botella de vodka y largarnos de aquel Club. El sugirió que nos quedáramos un rato mas y entonces empezamos a beber mas y mas.


End file.
